


Pistol Kisses

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Clothing Porn, Fanart, Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	Pistol Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plutonianshores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/gifts).




End file.
